This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Beam Line 12-2 was further commissioned and optimized for MAD experiments and for studying microcrystals. The major effort focused on beam stability studies and improvement implementations. The focusing mirror enclosures were equipped with active temperature control as was the experimental hutch. Accurate insertion device (in-vacuum undulator) gap changes as a function of x-ray beam energy were automated. Monochromator energy tracking was calibrated and implemented. A number of commissioning user groups collected data and provided valuable feedback, and the beam line was gradually released for standard use, resulting in several published challenging crystal structures.